theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Chants
Various chants and songs are heard in the TV series, and two, The school song (Onward Ever Striving Onward) and Eye of Toad, appear in the books. Below is a list with lyrics. Onward Ever Striving Onward (School Song) The school song, used in opening and credits, and sung in various episodes. Onward, ever striving onward Proudly on our brooms we fly, Straight and true above the treetops Shadows on the moonlit sky Never a day will pass before us When we have not tried our best, Kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely Cast our spells with zest Fearless witches never flinching Through the dark and dismal night, Ghouls and ghosts and nightmare monsters Run away in fright We are the girls with skills in sorcery When in flight quite a sight to see, We're young witches and proud to be Learning our craft at Cackles' Academy. In the books, the second verse ends with: “Cast our spells and charms with zest.” There is a final third verse present only in the books: "Full of joy we mix our potions, working by each other's side. When our days at school are over, let us think of them with pride." See Cackle's Academy Walker's Gate The Traditional chant to welcome the first years. Heard in The Battle of the Broomsticks and Old Hats and New Brooms. Walker's Gate, Walker's Gate, Bite your nose off if you're late, Mummy won't come, When you cry, Time you witches learn to fly! Punky Night Heard in A Mean Halloween and Double, Double, Toil and Trouble. Fenella and Griselda wrote it for the Halloween celebration. Moonlight, Starlight, The bogies will be out tonight Give us a candle, give us a light, If you don't you'll get a fright! It's punky night tonight! Time to meet for trick or treat, It's punky night tonight! Punky night, punky night, Punky night tonight! Witches of Cackle's Heard in Monkey Business. Witches of Cackle's High up in the storey sky Trusting each other Firm companions vocalising (new chant Miss Bat had just written) Divided we fold But united we rise! vocalising Eye of Toad Heard in Monkey Business. Eye of toad, Ear of bat, Leg of frog, Tail of cat, Drop them in, stir it up, Pour it in a silver cup Skin of snake, Lizard's lung, Fin of newt, Dragon's tongue Bring to boil, add some spice, Cook it up and make it nice Sting of wasp Fur of dog Foot of mouse Tooth of hog Silver slug, add some moth Serve it up as witches broth Mother of Cackle's Heard in Miss Cackle's Birthday Suprise. It was written by Miss Bat. Mother of Cackle's Faithful Amelia You're our strength and guiding light All our love and deeds reveal you're true to Cackle's day and night The second verse is rather operatic and therefore hard to understand: ??ted Headmistress, fountain of knowlege Queen of all that you survey We are the simple 'Tis you ???? true ???? to wish you a happy birthday We're the Rocky Mountain Rangers Heard in The Great Outdoors. We're the Rocky Mountain rangers We can face all kinds of dangers Wind and rain and hail and snow To the mountaintop we go We don't fret and we don't fuss 'Cause nothing ever fazes us Miss Bat's summer's eve song Heard in The Heat Is On. ?? she's pretty bored, she ?? like she flies She brings us good tidings, she tells us no lies She sucks the pretty flowers to keep our voice clear And the more she sings cuckoo, cuckoo& The summer is near, oh dear Welcoming Chant Heard in'' Sweet Talking Guys. We bid you welcome We bid you welcome To Cackle's Academy Behold your Honour We humbly offer Our hospitality In Carried Away, Mildred's class sing a different version when they wisit Rowan-Webb. We bring you greetings We bring you greetings From Cackle's Academy May fortune shower Down on this hour Of hospitality PE class workout chant Heard in Old Hats and New Brooms. (Due to a unkind spell by Ethel and Drusilla) We're all hopeless and we're glad to be The worst witches in the academy Lie in bed, that's our way Eat sweets, laze about everyday We Love to go a-Wandering Heard at the start of The Genius of the Lamp. We love to go a-wandering along the pastures green The rivers and the meadows and the pastures inbetween To gather up the flowers that grow in abundance there And weave them into fairy crowns to twine around our hair Flying Up Heard in The Genius of the Lamp. With the skylark up we soar To the clouds above we fly With our voices reaching higher Up and up and up and up and up into the sky The Queen is Dead Heard in The Genius of the Lamp. My duty has been done The final battle has been won I feel my senses fading fast, Here on this field I bid my last Take now this gold crown from my head, Heralds blow your horns, the Queen is dead Heralds blow your horns, the Queen is dead! 'O Sole Mio (original version in neapolitan italian) Heard in The Genius of the Lamp. (she did lines 1 2 4 4 instead of 1 2 3 4) Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole, n'aria serena doppo na tempesta! (Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa) Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole. Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole, n'aria serena doppo na tempesta! (Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa) Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole. 'O sole mio sta 'nfronte a te Funiculi Funicula Heard in The Genius of the Lamp. (just la la la la's) Founder's Day Chant Heard in Up in the Air. We witches young and healthy The shape of things to be Look forward to the future With great expectancy And though our eyes Are firmly set On tomorrow's bright new day Cackleians will never forget The witch who paved our way Oh Mistress Cackle senior Great grandmother thrice removed Of our much esteemed Amelia You leave us humbly moved The endowment that you left to us in perpetuity Is a rock on which our hopes are built Cackle's Academy The new/re-written version from the same episode: Many years ago there lived A virtuous witch and pure A lady of great courtesy Most gentle and demure But when at night the darkness fell She dropped her wig and fan And rode out with her guns and mask To be a highwayman! By day young Mistress Cackle Did good works for charity By night she was The Jackal Giving gold as liberty And though all this was long ago Remember if you can Our founder was no shrinking violet But a highwayman! Potion Memory Song (to the tune of 'It's a Long Way to Tipperary') Heard in Green Fingers and Thumbs. It is used to remember how to make a potion to turn sour milk into whipped cream. (by the way, those are all real things!) Start with henbane, Add some tongue fern, A single mustard seed, Strands of wheatgrass, A stinging nettle, and the leaves of silverweed, Toadflax for some flavour, broadbean juice for fun, And we can't forget the snot gobbles, The potion is done And we can't forget the snot gobbles, The potion is done! Spell Power Heard in ''The Millennium Bug. Nanana nananana Nanana nananana You can do it if you want, You can do it if you try, You can leap up on a broomstick And blaze across the sky! Spell power! Nanana nananana (make your dreams come true!) Spell power! Nanana nananana (I'll show you what to do!) Just forget your past mistakes Spell power! Nanana nananana (make your dreams come true!) Spell power! Nanana nananana (I'll show you what to do!) Don't get turned into a frog, Don't get caught on the hop, Would you rather keep on gliding Until you reach the top! Spell power! Nanana nananana (make your dreams come true!) Spell power! Nanana nananana (I'll show you what to do!) Spell power! Nanana nananana (make your dreams come true!) Spell power! Nanana nananana (I'll show you what to do!) Spell power! Nanana nananana Spell power! Why not! Make your dreams come true! Spell power! Come on! I'll show you what to do! Then Rock 'n Roll Magic Heard in The Hair Witch Project. Stir the pot Mix the brew, I'm a witch and so are you We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic And the Rock and Roll Magic Chant! Cast a spell, Fly a broom, Spread that magic all over the room We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic And the Rock and Roll Magic Chant! We've got the rock and roll magic And the Rock and Roll Magic Chant! Witch Investiture Chant Heard in Power Drill. Rejoice, a magic spell is cast Behold, a wonderous witch A transformation comes to pass Mere mortal turns to witch Farewell, the feeble strength of flesh Orwell, the power to chant Be wise, be sure your skills can mesh With good and not with harm Category:Magic